User talk:Ultifd
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glest! Thanks for your edit to the Mod Compilations/Techtrees/Factions for Glest page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 01:14, 2010 January 19 Featured User Congratulations, Ultifd, you are this month's featured user, and will appear on the main page! 00:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) MRise Wiki Page I've done some work on the MRise wiki, there's a lot more I could add but there should be enough for now, change anything if you need to. Renaming Pages Hey Ultifd, thanks for moving some pages to more proper titles. Please remember to check for double redirects though. This can be done either by checking the page or by checking the for the page you are editing (it's a good idea to add to your toolbar, as well as ). To use quickly without using the toolbar, this is done by Special:WhatLinksHere/Page name. ie: . 03:12, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Pages in the Glest Namespace Hey Ultifd, just to let you know that pages in the Glest namespace are currently broken, because when I requested Wikia to change the name of the wiki from "Glest" to "The Glest Wiki", they changed the project namespace as well. I tried to fix that with the pages, but realized they ended up being considered mainspace then. I've contacted Wikia again and they can fix it, just waiting for their reply again (may have to contact again if they don't do anything soon... I fear my reply may have got lost). But anyway, due to that, I wouldn't recommend modifying any of the pages with the "Glest:" or "The Glest Wiki:" prefixes, as there's no guarantee the renaming of the project namespace won't overwrite some things (though I made sure to back all the files up). 19:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Requirements to be a Page Hey Ultifd, just thought I'd let you know that in order for the Wiki to consider a page an actual page, the page must: *Be in the mainspace *Be of a certain length *'Have at least one internal link' The internal link one is the one that matters. When making a stub, try and include at least one internal link. For things like mods, that's easy, as Mod, Faction, Techtree, etc all have pages, so can be used. As well, just a note that when making stubs, please avoid leaving empty headers. This ruins the table of contents, and besides, whoever fleshes out the article can add headers as he or she sees fit. For example, I removed all the empty building headers in the faction pages, as I consider buildings to be units, so keep them under the same header. Cheers, 20:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : OK, I won't leave empty headers; but I absoutley do not consinder buildings as units, that mixes them too much. Ultifd 20:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Fair enough You get to do the hard work of splitting them apart though. ;) 21:06, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I don't understand why you couldn't have done that if you were adding the information :/ :::Ultifd 21:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Cause I didn't consider them separate. ;) I made the change just for you. 06:06, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Background Image I'm not sure what you mean?? The background image has fixed attachment, meaning it scrolls with you. Is that what you mean? If not, post a picture please. 06:06, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : I guess... If it's supposed to be like this, I think it actually just makes normal editing a bit harder, because it is kinda harder to see when editing. Just a bit. Hmm...I guess you should delete that image after you understand what I'm talking about. :Ultifd 06:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I see... That's the rich text editor. Appears that it has a body class in it as well? Possibly an iFrame? I tried a class fix to the CSS, but can't be sure if it works, as mine is set to default to plain text editing (MUCH easier to edit), and completely removes the rich text editor for me. You'll have to hold shift while you click refresh to clear your cache when reloading, to see the changes. Sorry about that, and please leave a message on my talk page to let me know if the problem is fixed. ::By the way, as a note: non-wiki related images, namely anything that is not used in an article (user pages don't count!) should be uploaded to a different site. Just posting the bare imageshack url causes it to render the image (however, some other sites do not hot link like this. Imageshack is the only one I know, as only whitelisted sites are allowed to hotlink images, for protection). As well, when replying to someone's message on your talk page, it's best to do so on their talk page, so they get that "You have new messages on (Wiki Name)". 06:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) To separate or not to separate Please explain why separate unit types is better for the Imperial faction? None of the other pages use this, instead being split between Units and Buildings. This also solves problems with categorizing units that are both ranged and melee, or both air and ranged, etc etc... Justification needed or consistency wins. 22:12, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :I stand corrected. I still think we should use lists like the UNATF pages with individual unit pages. Proven and works! 23:53, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, and as a side note, be sure to sign your posts with ~~~~ on talk pages. And on a side note, would you be able to add the buildings to the page? 23:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I understand that, though on the long term, we should aim for something like Military. I'd extend them myself, but I barely know the factions and would rather focus on replacing the Glest Guide by working on modding tutorials. 01:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::So don't. Make a simple list like Magic and Tech have (please don't convert them to tables D=) and let someone else, preferably the mod creator, or even me when I get time, flesh it into individual pages eventually. That's how I did UNATF and it turned out very nicely. 01:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Compromise: We stick with tables until at least one unit page is created, then switch to lists as the pages will replace the tables. How about that? 01:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) New Compromise - If all the unit pages are created, we use the list format. I don't necessarily hate the tables, but they have formatting issues, as you can't have an image floating to the right of them (I've removed images on both the Japanese and Imperial pages and moved them to an image gallery at the bottom because they caused the tables to wrap poorly). They also have the negative impact of making modders think they are a replacement for unit pages, as well as add more content to a page which would be better suited to its own page. Japanese's units table is getting a bit crowded at some points, but with tables, we either need units pages for all or none, because leaving an empty table cell looks bad, compared to a list. For now, I'll just shift the blame to the lazy modders who aren't making their own wiki pages. Rawr! =D 01:39, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Separation - All right, so we decided on the tables vs list thing (kinda), but what about the separation? It's so much easier to separate as simply "Units" and "Buildings" rather than ranged units, melee units, and whatnot, especially when some units have multiple attack styles, over lapping categories, etc... I stand by our original factions, Magic and Tech for formatting, that is, simply splitting between Units and Buildings, which is easiest for everyone. It's not like splitting between ranged and not ranged is in any way helpful anyway. 01:52, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hidden numbers on Engines page The engine comparison table on the Engines page uses special numbers in front of the values to allow it to sort properly (there's no way to make it automatically sort by color, and sorting by the actual data is useless). Be sure that you have those hidden numbers in there correctly! They look like this: 3 (yes, you must use code view when editing that table). The numbers need to correspond to the colors of the cell: Thanks, and happy editing. 06:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC)